emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7689 (8th December 2016)
Plot The villagers gather in The Woolpack to prepare for the Christmas lights switch on. Ashley is confused as he should be at the day centre, but Laurel tells him he is staying with her today. Eric reminisces about Val as he hands Harriet some keys. Perplexed Ashley wants to go to the day centre, and asks Charity to take him. Sandy tries to blag a free drink off Charity, and when she isn't looking, he pours the contents of his hip flask into his tea. Belle assures Lisa and breaks the news to her mum that Zak is moving to Leeds, revealing Joanie knows about the kiss. Rhona brings up the present mix up with Paddy and questions if Chas might want to receives a gift like the underwear. Paddy shuts down the conversation and leaves. Pierce tells Rhona that Paddy having a crush on Chas also crossed his mind, and suggests she encourage the relationship. Harriet ropes Emma into helping with the lights. Gabby and Liv decide to bunk off school to get drunk. Kasim tells Tracy he made a mistake finding Finn. Tracy gives him the number for Barton Brothers Taxis. Finn snaps whilst working, and despite Pete encouraging him to sort things with Kasim, Finn tells Kasim to find another taxi company. Pete insists he didn't mean to wreck things and he's sorry. Chas catches Liv and Gabby bunking off with a bottle of brandy in Liv's bag. Liv makes excuses and Chas agrees not to take it any further after ordering the girls to stay out of trouble. The villagers untangle the Christmas lights in the village hall and Laurel sets Sandy the task of trying to find the missing brandy. Laurel is forced to leave after getting a call about Ashley. Eric isn't impressed with Harriet's tacky giant inflatable Santa. Rhona tells Chas that Paddy is planning on surprising her and asks Chas to go and see him. Pete tells Finn that Kasim could still be about, and he could explain the circumstances of his bedside vigils. Gabby and Liv drink a bottle of vodka at the Cricket Pavilion. Gabby ends up running about the cricket pitch naked with Liv filming it. Lisa asks Charity why she didn't mention Zak is moving before hurrying out the house. Tracy shows Laurel the video posted online of Gabby running about naked. Emma manages to get to Kasim just as he get in a taxi. Emma reminds him Finn saved his life and he could at least say goodbye. She explains despite his grief, Finn still sat with him. She begs Kasim for an hour or two or he'll regret it. Laurel confronts Gabby at the Cricket Pavilion, although her step-daughter ends up being sick on her shoes. Paddy and Chas realise that Rhona has set them up with some wine chocolates and pork scratching. Laurel drags Gabby back to Mulberry Cottage where Gabby collapses. Diane insists on taking her to hospital, fearing Gabby might have alcohol poisoning. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception and consulting room *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Cricket Pavilion - Porch *Cricket pitch *Church Lane *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes